Pain
by Accio Flaming Stake
Summary: One-shot, kinda short. Just about Sirius and what he’s feeling at Azkaban. Must read and review please!


A/N: Eh heh, I just realized that hey! I could have fixed this one-shot story up so that it meets your demands (ok, so they're actually comments). And since it's summer, I actually have time to do all this! So here you go. I fixed up that one specific paragraph. Please tell me if you like it better!

Miles away from civilization, even from the mainland, was a small prison placed upon the top of a small island. Inside were many raving lunatics, one after another, all guilty. Except one.

In the heart of the prison was a cell guarded by the most blackest creatures. Some say the devil himself created them. They would suck your soul right out of you without blinking an eye (if they had eyes underneath their endless hoods). Behind a cluster of Dementors sat a man huddled in a corner.

His skin waxy, his hair in a tangled mess equal to a large bowl of spaghetti. He looked lifeless underneath his matted blankets. He shivered as a Dementor glided past. But this was not unusual. This was the daily life for Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was pushed against the walls of his cell, trying to move himself as far as possible from the Dementors. He had been in Azkaban for a total of one week. And it was driving him mad.

_Oh God, what have I done?_ were the words that echoed in his mind repeatedly. If he had ever felt guilty before in his life, it was nothing compared to this. He felt hollow, empty, and most of all, alone. His best friend, more like a brother than anyone else, had bitten the dust, had left him for eternity. And it was killing Sirius. He was the cause of all sorrows. Lily, too. The two had grown to friendly tolerate each other by the end of Hogwarts, and became even better friends after James and Lily's wedding. What joyous days those had been. And now they would never return.

Sirius and James were to grow old together. They had plans to taunt Snivellus some more, joke around playfully with Remus, strive to be the best wizards known to the wizarding world. Sirius was even going to help James and Lily raise little Harry along with Remus. He was to teach him curses to use against Slytherins, to sneak around in the dark of the night, but most of all, to be there for him. James and Sirius hoped that Harry, once grown up, would have a friendship as strong as theirs was. And their dreams were shattered because of one man. One cringing bit of filth that would always besmirch the name 'Marauders'.

Peter Pettigrew.

He was the reason James and Lily lay dead in their graves. He was the reason Harry was parentless. He was the reason Sirius lay in a prison cell. He was the reason the Marauders were dead. Oh, and how sweet Sirius' revenge will be if he ever escapes his reformatory.

But until then, all Sirius could do was mull over in his mind constantly about every gruesome detail of every single detail of his life that lead up to the present situation.

And that alone was enough to drive anyone mad.

But the fact that all he could do to past the endless amounts of time is to think only of his best friends' death and how he was the cause of it didn't help his sanity level. But then, who could think solemnly of that for more than one hour without losing some peace of mind?

And also to endure all of the torturous screams from the guilty victims of the Dementors it utterly painful. To have any and every happy thought sucked out from beneath you, that is, if you have any after a month or so.

And so the day carries on into night at Azkaban. Sirius still lies in his cells, now on his back, staring at the ceiling with vacant eyes. The next moment, a creaking sound made him snap back into reality. The tiny slot by the foot of the door slowly slid open as a tray slipped into the barred room. Sirius just left it there and continued staring at the ceiling with empty eyes once again.

It is an awful feeling to know you are innocent of your charged crime, but guilty of another no one will ever know about.

A/N: As I have pleaded before, please review! I really want to get better at writing over the summer, and I'd appreciate it if you criticized more than if you complimented (but those are still appreciated ).


End file.
